se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Helmut Kohl/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Helmut Kohl - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Detalle de imagen: G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. reaganlibrary.gov Brian Mulroney - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Margaret Thatcher leads the way as Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney and Helmut Kohl follow her into a courtyard at Hart House in Toronto in June 1988. (FRED CHARTRAND, THE CANADIAN PRESS file photo). Detalle de foto Kim Campbell - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Helmut Kohl - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Jean Chretien, Helmut Kohl, Boris Yeltsin, Jacques Chirac, Tony Blair, Romano Prodi, Ryutaro Hashimoto, Bill Clinton and Jacques Santer meet at Birmingham Museum and Art Gallery during the 24th G8 Summit in Birmingham in May 1998. (detalle) Helmut Kohl - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Pierre Trudeau, Helmut Kohl y Justin Trudeau (http://www.tvn24.pl). Foto: Bundesregierung Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl, right, and former U.S. president Jimmy Carter flash smiles at photographers during their meeting at the chancellery 10/27. Helmut Kohl - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Kohl and President Ronald Reagan at the Berlin Wall in West Berlin in 1987. Image Credit: (Roland Holschneider/European Pressphoto Agency) George H. W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| 1989. George H. W. Bush, presedintele SUA, alaturi de Helmut Kohl. RON EDMONDS / AP PHOTO Bill Clinton - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl und Bill Clinton Mit 16 Jahren Alterunterschied liegt fast eine Generation zwischen den beiden Politikern. Clinton räumte erst kürzlich ein, dass er Kohl sofort nach seinem Amtsantritt 1992 schätzen gelernt habe. Er ließ ihn als ersten deutschen Staatschef in der Air Force One mitfliegen und verlieh ihm 1999 die "Presidential Medal of Freedom". Kohl habe alle Fragen seiner Zeit richtig beantwortet. Dem guten Verständnis war auch Kohls unumstößliche Orientierung Richtung USA zuträglich. REUTERS George W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl and President George W. Bush.Photo: Daniel Biskup América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| Dia * -Politiker, CDU, Dder Bundeskanzler empfängt Dr. Oscar Arias Sánchez , Presidente de Costa Rica México * Ver Helmut Kohl - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Maradona ganó la Copa Mundial de 1986 y besa el trofeo. A la izquierda está el presidente de Madrid de México, el primer ministro de la República Federal de Alemania (Ciudad de México) (29 de junio de 1986) 【AFP = asuntos de actualidad】 Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| HELMUT KOHL (1930-2017). German politician and Chancellor of Germany, 1982-1998. Meeting with Mexican President Carlos Salinas de Gortari (left) in Germany. Photograph, 30 January 1990. Full Credit: Spiegl / Ullstein Bild / Granger. Ernesto Zedillo - Helmut Kohl.jpg| El Presidente de la República se reunió con el Sr. Helmut Kohl, Canciller de la República Federal de Alemania. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx América del Sur Argentina * Ver Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Argentina, Raúl Alfonsín, fue recibido ayer en Bonn por el canciller de la República Federal de Alemania (RFA), Helmut Kohl, con el que mantuvo conversaciones sobre las relaciones entre ambos países. AGENCIAS - 26 NOV 1988 Carlos Menem - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Conferencia de prensa de Helmut Kohl y Carlos Menem, 1996. Archivo Prisma Chile * Ver Helmut Kohl - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Im Oktober 1991 wird Helmut Kohl in Chile von Patricio Aylwin, dem ersten frei gewählten Präsidenten nach der Diktatur Pinochets, empfangen. (© Bundesregierung, B 145 Bild-00078803, Foto: Lothar Schaack) Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| La Junta Militar de Pinochet, ha otorgado a Frei el tratamiento de un líder político del futuro. El jefe del CDU alemán, Helmut Kohl, se ha reunido dos veces con él, una de ellas -dos horas y media- en presencia de Strauss. JULIO SIERRA Bonn 9 DIC 1977 Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Samper habló en una rueda de prensa celebrada en Bonn durante su visita oficial a Alemania y al termino de una entrevista con el canciller Helmut Kohl. Por: JORGE GONZALEZ 7 de octubre de 1995, 05:00 am Andrés Pastrana - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Andrés Pastrana saludando al Canciller Alemán Helmut Kohl en Bogotá. APA Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Helmut Kohl.jpg| El primer ministro Helmut Kohl -con su impresionante volumen físico en concordancia con el peso político mundial y europeo- estrecha la mano del presidente Alberto Fujimori. El espaldarazo que el Perú necesitaba para acreditar ante Europa su calificación democrática. caretas.pe Fuentes Categoría:Helmut Kohl